


A Cat's A Cat, And That's That

by zellieh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adorable, Animals, Cats, Comedy, Crack, Cute, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Kittens, Light-Hearted, POV Animal, POV Third Person, Pets, Team, Team Bonding, Unreliable Narrator, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved her new human, Short-Furred-Loud-Soft-One-Who-Smells-Of-Ozone.  He scritched behind her ears just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat's A Cat, And That's That

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to write a drabble (100 words) based on your default icon. I think it's a fun challenge! This is my answer, based on my ginger and white yawning kitten icon, and set in Stargate Atlantis.
> 
> From [](http://mcee.livejournal.com/profile)[**mcee**](http://mcee.livejournal.com/)'s original post, [here.](http://mcee.livejournal.com/1989174.html) My original entry is in this thread, [here.](http://mcee.livejournal.com/1989174.html?thread=14646838#t14646838)

One-Who-Is-This-One hated the Blue-Not-Water that Fluffy-Furred-Quiet-Bony-One-Who-Kills-Well took her through, but when she arrived in the City-That-SmellsFeelsTastes-Different, she loved her new human, Short-Furred-Loud-Soft-One-Who-Smells-Of-Ozone. He scritched behind her ears just right and made her purr, gave her tuna whenever she meowed, and let her sleep on his soft belly when she yawned.

She hated that he hunted in the Blue-Not-Water, though. He smelled of Others-Wrong-Bad-Elsewhere when he returned; she had to roll all over his jacket until it smelled like Us-Good-Here again. At least he always took Fluffy-Furred-Quiet-Bony-One-Who-Kills-Well, Tail-Furred-Silent-Big-One-Who-Kills-BadWrongOnes, and Long-Furred-Restful-Small-One-Who-Hunts with him; she knew he'd be safer hunting with their Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is exactly 100 words. I know I cheated outrageously with the hyphenated names, but in my defense, I'm not as good a linguist as Daniel Jackson, and it's almost impossible to translate Cat to English anyway.


End file.
